Home At Last
by bubbleswriites
Summary: Between the ages of 0 to 7, Stella Genevieve Solaria lived in London alongside her family. In the first seven years of her existence, she was friends with both a mixture of boys and girls; she was loved and known by all. However, that all changed as Stella was forced to move houses, ultimately leading to broken and forgotten past friendships. [full summary inside]
1. summary

S U M M A R Y :

Home At Last

_Between the ages of 0 to 7, Stella Genevieve Solaria lived in London alongside her family. In the first seven years of her existence, she was friends with both a mixture of boys and girls; her best friend being none other than Brandon Shields. However, that all changed as Stella was forced to move houses, ultimately leading to broken and forgotten past friendships. Ten years later, Stella returns. Trouble is - she wants to keep her identity on the low, now going as 'Genevieve'. Question is, why is she putting up a facade? And more importantly, will she succeed?_ !! written in the first person !!


	2. flashback

a/n : leave a comment if you've liked it, and a comment if you haven't. I would like to hear some feedback of how I can improve x ( :

Flashback:

"Do you have to go?" silly Brandon, of course I have to go.

"Obviously Brandon," I say as I boop his nose. "I can't stay with Sky forever,"

"Come stay with me!" He jumps up and pulls me with him, making me laugh.

"My mama wouldn't mind. And papa already calls you his mija. That's dau-"

"daughter in spanish. I know. You tell me all the time Brandy,"

He goes red in the face but still grins,

"You little cutie! You're blushing!"

He folds his arm and stomps his feet like Riven would do,

"I am not blushing, i'm just feeling hot."

I feel his face but it's not very hot. I don't tell him this though.

"Brandon," I shout to make it seem more real. "You have a fever! I can't hug you when I leave now!"

I fall to the floor very dramatically and hide my face, acting like I'm crying.

"No!" he exclaims and falls next to me, "I don't have a fever, I promise!"

"I was just joking," he pulls my hands from my face and I burst out laughing.

"Brandon you cutie pie," I reach over and hug him. "I was doing a prank on you."

He hugs me back, "thank gosh it was a prank. If I really was ill I wouldn't be able to hug you in case you got ill and if you did get ill then my mum would shout at me because you would have a fever from me an-"

"Stella, come on it's time to go," mum called me from the front of our now old house.

Me and Brandon run over while we're still holding hands.

Dad crouches down and tells me that we have to leave now, and that I have to say goodbye to my tio and tia, and Brandon too.

I hug them both goodbye, and then hug Brandon again.

"Bestfriends?" he whispers into my ear.

"Bestfriends." I whisper back.


	3. chapterone (02-09 12:07:49)

**a/n : thank you for reading and leaving a review ! and to answer your question winxer4ever, this book will have both Brandon and Stella's PoV however the majority of the book will be written in Stella's PoV x some of this book will be written in a very informal voice : )**

Stella's PoV:

"Guys settle down," the teacher who brought me to the class was trying to get the kids to shut up but he was impossibly failing. The kids however took no notice of the poor guy so as he asked them to politely be quiet once again, a girl from the back of the class screamed at everyone to, _ahem_, "shut the fuck up." To clarify, they were her words, not mines.

But still, my type of bitch.

I'm guessing she held some reputation as the teacher looked back at here with gratitude than telling her off for her language and most of the class actually did shut up. But because the class was now quiet, the attention drifted from the girl and was now focused on me. I didn't mind - _I'm used to the attention and all_ \- but the fact that I was one of the few girls I had seen today wearing a skirt made it a bit more embarrassing. But to make matters worse, I heard a boy mention that he'd seen me move into his street. _Famous already, aren't you Gen?_

"Class, this is your new peer, Genevieve. I expect for all of you to make her feel welcome and treat her like the rest of our year. Remember, we are a team, _not_ individuals. If I hear of any misbehaviour towards our new student, I will be sure to look into the situation and personally have a meeting with any possible perpetrators involved." with that being said, he points me towards and empty seat and walks out into another science room.

I take a seat as the class teacher asks for an exercise book from one of the boys who I think were talking about me. I turn to look at them to see if they're getting a book but instead of doing as they're told, they are staring right back at me. The whole lot of them.

"Er hi, could someone get me a book please?" I smile tightly at them, not trying to seem like a bitch but hey, this bitch gotta learn.

They don't physically pass me a book but they snatch one off from who i'm guessing is their friend. The guy whose book was taken from him doesn't do much but shrug, but the guy with braids walks over to pass the book to me.

"Here you go, Genevieve," he grins but I can't help but to smile back at his cuteness. "I'm Nabu by the way," he mentions as he slides into the seat available next to me.

He's good looking from the first glance at him; with his hair braided and his cute smile. One thing I do notice However is the difference in uniform between these boys and the rest of the students I've see so far. Even though it's not that big of a deal, I do notice that we have different ties. The tie I, along with the majority of the class, am wearing a solid grey tie with the logo'ed initials _CP _ across he tie. The tie Nabu is wearing is a black tie with the school's logo printed on the bottom third of the tie. _Weird._

"Sooo," he begins whilst tapping his pen across the table, "my friend over there couldn't help but wonder if you were the girl that moved in next to him."

I look over to where Nabu is pointing at and see the boy whose book I took. I answer him, "I'm not too sure to be honest. But if I see him again I'll let you know."

I begin to write the date and title into my book to do my work but I'm interrupted again.

"So where are you from?"

I freeze for a second before regaining composure and reply to him whilst I continue to write, "I used to live on the outskirts of London."

I can tell he wants to ask more but before he has the chance to, the teacher calls us over to tell us that there'll be a fire drill in the next two minutes.

Immediately, the class cheers and whoops.

Most kids on the back row begin to pack up so I follow their lead and put my pencil case and planner back into my bag.

"Just to let you know Genevieve, we don't have to come back to the class after the drill. Just make your way to your form base," he says before going back to stand with his mates.

I shoot him a grateful smile, "thanks for telling me."

He nods back at me and then our teacher takes us around the school. Every other class is now empty and we're all making our way to the playground I think.

Some of the class follow our teacher's lead whilst the rest have wondered off and joined their mates. I choose to follow the teacher and the remaining students as we're guided towards the far end of the playground and told to line up.

As we wait for the rest of the class to join us, I catch Sky's eye as he discreetly sends a two finger wave. He's walking towards the third class to my left and is joined by the same group of boys who were in my class, Nabu included.

Everyone begins to make their way to their respective classes as registers are passed around to teachers. After a head count and basic procedures, we're told to make out way to form bases.

I try to make my way to my form but before I realise, I learn that I'm lost. _Great._

To avoid embarrassment, I continue to wander around the school.

_Step. After step. After step. _

I accept defeat. I might as well go home. So I push past the double walls and walk into the English corridor - I think.

I'm suddenly tapped on the shoulder as I instantly freeze.

"Fancy seeing you here." _Nabu._

I turn and present him the biggest grin known to man, "thank gosh you're here."

He smiles back at me and points through where I've just walked from, "year twelve bases are that way. I'll walk you there."

He guides me towards our form room as he explains the parts of the school. I've understood that our base is completely secluded from the rest of the school with only year elevens and up to have access to it.

We finally make our way to the sixth form area when I notice most of the year looking our way.

_For fuck's sake. _

I always knew it wasn't be easy to move back, but the fact I've now had to create a whole new backstory is just a pain in the arse.

Nabu let's me sit with his mates whilst the form room is still staring at me when a second teacher walks through the doors.

He's a short plump man with a suit a size too big and a blazer too small. I notice his shirt and trousers are two different materials meaning he has mixed and matched his outfit. _Ew_.

Everyone laughs when our teacher and the guy speak in hushed tones and I can't help but to be confused. I guess Nabu understood I'm left out because he leans over and speaks, "every year the class above us mess about with the computers so for the first week back of every half term, we're all sent home."

Shit then.

"Does that mean we're being sent home today?" I hope not.

He nods and drums his fingers on the table, "most likely."

I involuntarily groan and put my head on the table, "fück my life."

"Dude," I stare at him speaking while resting on the table, "are you not excited?"

"Nabu, I've _literally _just moved in. I have no idea how to get home and my mum doesn't get off from work until like five more hours."

He lets a low whistle out, "that's tough."

"Why don't you come chill with us? I'm pretty sure none of the boys would mind and you could borrow some clothes off of the girls if you wanted."

_Score. _

"Literally if you had asked me any other day I would have said no, but because this is my last chance, I'll take it."

He smiled and I smile back, trying to hold my thumping heart from jumping out of my chest.

Earlier on in the morning Sky had already told me about the school's so called 'tradition' and made it clear to get any one of his friends to get me to chill with them. Apparently, the more closer I got to them, the less suspicious everyone would be of me. And that's all I wanted. To remain normal. Whatever _normal_ even meant.

• • •

After secretly getting dropped home by Sky, I'm greeted by Nabu and a few of our friends. I haven't seen them since about eight years, but I guess that's a good thing now.

I almost instantly recognise the ones that are here; Riven, Musa and Flora. Stood beside them are Nabu and another girl, Tecna, I think was her name. I wrap my jacket tighter around me now, feeling slightly more self conscious and hope they've all just forgotten who Stella Solaria was.

Taking two steps at a time, I make eye contact with Riven who points at me and guides all five pairs of eyes onto me.

I try my best to bite my lips to at least try and stop myeslf from smiling but I miserably fail. Nabu switches sides so that the two of us are facing the four of them, and introduces me to them one by one.

"Gen, this is Riven. Riven, this is Gen," he does that nod thing which boys do and carries on texting on his phone.

Nabu introduces me to the rest of the girls, and like I thought, these girls are in fact Musa, Flora and Tecna.

"When did you move here then?" Musa asks me.

"I moved in a couple of days ago, but I'm still learning my way around things," I explain.

Both her and Flora nod, with Tecna joining in the conversation, "we all live local so give us a shout if you need anything."

"Thanks," I reply as Riven soon motions us over.

"Sky just texted. He wants us all to meet up at Bloom's house." He rolls his eyes as Nabu snickers, the girls half smiling half not making eye contact.

From what I know, Sky and Bloom were an 'on and off couple'. They weren't fully in a relationship but that didn't stop them from being friends.

"Everyone is at Bloom's house I'm guessing?" Flora asks Riven who just grins at her, "if everyone means Helia, then sure, everyone's at Bloom's."

She blushes a deep shade of red as Musa smacks him upside the head. Tecna and Nabu laugh and the group playfully bickers for a bit before we all make our way to her house.


End file.
